Like a BandAid
by pineappletop92
Summary: It's the night before Kurt's graduation and Blaine wants to make the night special for Kurt.  But for some reason he can't. For some reason he needs to do this as fast as possible - like ripping off a band-aid. ONESHOT.


**A/N: So I wrote this a REALLY long time ago, when I was getting sexually frustrated in class while imagining this scenario and not being able to write it down until finally I just did, and then promptly forgot about it until just now when I was looking back through my stories folder. Anyways, this is just an idea that popped into my head back in like, November or something (actually two ideas that merged into one) and I kind of had to go with it.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Otherwise I would be rich and this scene WOULD happen. In graphic detail.**_

* * *

><p>Blaine had wanted their night before Kurt's graduation to be special. He had wanted to give Kurt a night he would never forget, with sweet caresses and seemingly endless pleasure. But when it came to it, Blaine couldn't bring himself to just <em>be<em> with Kurt. He wanted – no, _needed_ – to reach his orgasm as fast as possible, and then spend the rest of the night curled up in Kurt's arms, awaiting the dreaded morning when everything would be final.

He gasped at the intrusion, wiggling his hips as he adjusted to the now familiar feelings of Kurt's slim digits pressing into his opening. He waited patiently as Kurt slowly drew them back and forth, stretching him, and silently wished for more, _now_, but Kurt seemed intent on making this last, on making sure he would be as open as possible for him so that he would hurt him.

But something inside of Blaine _begged_ for that burn, and with a gasp he pleaded with Kurt.

"_More_," he moaned, lifting his hips for better access, knowing his boyfriend would pause and look at him. "Kurt, I need _you_."

"Blaine, are you sure? I haven't stretched you-"

With a groan Blaine reached up and gripped Kurt's shoulders, flipping them over so that Blaine was hovering over him, straddling Kurt's hip as those blue eyes widened in surprise. With fumbling hands, Blaine grabbed the lube and squeezed some into his palm. He reached down and quickly spread it over Kurt's cock – not even bothering with a condom because he wanted _Kurt_ inside him and nothing else – and before Kurt could stop him Blaine lowered himself onto his erection.

"_Holy shit, Blaine_."

The burn was more painful than he had anticipated and for a second he couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think beyond the pain. He focused his attention on the beautifully sculpted face below him, the lids fluttering and the cheeks hallowing in and out as his boyfriend took deep shallow breaths, trying to steady himself after being plunged unceremoniously into a tighter hold than he had ever experienced before. As the pain began to subside Blaine could feel Kurt's fingers digging into hips, could see the strain it was for him to keep himself from thrusting up into Blaine immediately-

So Blaine lifted his hips and brought himself back down, forcing Kurt deeper into him, relishing the feeling of being so full. Kurt let out a whine as Blaine began to ride him faster, hips reached up to meet his, driving him further into Blaine on every thrust downwards. Blaine was gripping Kurt's shoulders, leaning over him as he kept the rhythm at its fast pace, needing to find release as soon as possible. If only Kurt would shift his position as he usually did, so that he would hit Blaine's postrate and bring him to his release faster.

But Kurt's grip was tightening on him, forcing him to stop moving. He let out a whimper, shifting his hips impatiently as he tried to release himself from his boyfriend's surprisingly strong grip and return to that fast pace that had him nearing the edge.

"Blaine," Kurt said, gasping. "Slow down."

Blaine shook his head. "I can't."

"Yes you can," he replied. And then suddenly Blaine was being flipped over, and Kurt was over him now, Blaine's legs automatically twisting themselves around his hips. Kurt slowly ground into him in tiny circles, making Blaine whimper with the sensation of being_ almost there_ but not nearly close enough. Kurt leaned down and whispered gently in his ear, warm breath tickling gently at his skin and sending shiver up and down his spine.

"We have all the time in the world."

And then he was rocking gently into him, taking his time, forcing Blaine to feel each and every thrust. Everything was perfect – too perfect.

Panic swept through him and before he knew it Blaine was pushing at Kurt's chest as his own tightened beneath his skin. He needed Kurt out of him, he couldn't breathe, everything was blurring, he couldn't see, he needed-

And all the time he was repeating two words over and over again.

"I can't, I can't, I can't-"

The thrusting stopped. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

Blaine just shook his head. He couldn't speak. His throat was closing up. Every movement from Kurt, ever place he touched his skin – it was just _too much_.

And then Kurt was gone, emptiness filling him once more and making him feel worse than before.

With a gasp he lunged off the bed, limbs shaking as he tried so hard to pull himself together. He turned to look back at Kurt, who was leaning back on his heels, staring at him in concern.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I just, I can't do this." He lifted a shaky hand and swept it through his hair.

"Can't do what, Blaine?"

"This!" Blaine made a gesture that encompassed himself, Kurt, and the bed. He began pacing across the carpet, Kurt watching his every movement. "I can't just lie there and have you make love to me like that! Like nothing's going to change tomorrow!"

"Blaine…what are you talking about?"

Blaine just shook his head. "I can't do this, Kurt. I just need it to be over with. Like ripping off a Band-Aid. Make it fast so that the pain is harsh but then it's gone just as quickly as it came." He was beginning to ramble, like he usually did when he was upset about something so he closed his mouth and prayed Kurt would understand.

"What on earth are you saying, Blaine?" Kurt asked, hurt clearly forming his words. "Do you…do you want to break up with me?"

Blaine stopped pacing as swung towards Kurt. "What? No, never! Kurt, I lo-"

"Yeah, well you seem to be singing a different tune in bed, Blaine," Kurt snapped, standing up and crossing his arms defiantly. Blaine knew that this was actually Kurt's way of blocking his emotions off from the world – as if by crossing his arms over his chest he could keep them bottled up and away from prying eyes. But Blaine knew better. He could see from the trembling lips and the shining in his blue eyes that Kurt was upset. "Is this because I'm not good enough for you? Is it because I'm suddenly no longer sexually appealing to you? Am I too needy for you, Blaine? Too oversensitive? Too overbearing? Tell me, Blaine. Is it because I'm-"

"_It's because you promised you'd never say goodbye to me!" _Blaine shouted, the words spilling out of him before he could stop them from escaping. And when they finally did come out it hit him.

_Kurt's leaving him._

"Oh, _Blaine._"

He wasn't sure when he fell to the ground in the heap, but suddenly Kurt was there beside him, arms wrapping around him and pulling him onto his lap. Blaine felt even smaller than usual, but as the sobs wracked his body he stopped caring and just clung to Kurt, burying his face in his chest and wishing he could just let go but he _couldn't_.

"Blaine," Kurt murmured, stroking his hair gently. "This isn't goodbye. You know that."

"Then why does it feel like it is?" he whispered hoarsely.

Hands on his upper arms forced him to move away from Kurt's chest, but still he refused look his boyfriend in the eyes. One hand disappeared and pushed at his chin, and he was met with two pools of blue and grey and green that pulled him in like two whirlpools of swirling emotions and kept him there as Kurt spoke.

"Blaine Anderson, you _know_ I love you. You _know_ I would never say goodbye to you. Tomorrow…tomorrow I graduate. It's a ceremony. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a ceremony and a slip of paper."

"But then what, Kurt? In September you'll be gone. You'll be so far away from me, Kurt. And it hurts…it hurts just _thinking_ about it. And it's not because you might meet someone else – that's a different fear altogether – it's just not _being_ with you. You do more than move me, Kurt. You make me want to be a better person – to be _myself_. Kurt, you know me better than anyone else. You're my best friend and I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

He looked down, then, unable to look in Kurt's eyes any longer. Instead he focused on the rug and all its individual fibers twisting together, hoping that Kurt won't think he's being stupid or weird or just plain creepy because, hello, he's only seventeen and Kurt's eighteen and they have their whole lives in front of them but Kurt's been the only constant in his life lately and to just _lose_ that constant might break him.

There was a sigh and warm breath ghosted across the side of his jaw.

"Blaine, I can't stop you from thinking like that," Kurt began and Blaine winced. "I can't stop you from thinking the same thing I think of myself."

At this Blaine gasped and turned back to look at Kurt. "You…?"

Kurt nodded. "Blaine, I don't know where I would be if I hadn't met you. I don't know if I'd even be here."

Just the thought made Blaine's heart clench in fear. "_Don't_. Don't speak like that, Kurt."

But Kurt just shook his head and placed a finger on Blaine's lips. "Let me finish. You had your turn."

Blaine nodded and remained silent.

Kurt took a breath and continued. "Before I met you I thought I was alone. I didn't think I would ever meet someone who could understand me the way you do. You make me feel whole. And every time I think of going to New York without you I feel like my heart's being torn in two because I know you won't be there with me. Sure, with today's technology it's not like we couldn't talk or see each other whenever we want. But – it's not the same as you _being_ next to me. There won't be any hand holding, or hugging, or kissing, or just being able to run my fingers through your hair. Which is why I will _never_ say goodbye to you, Blaine. Because I _can't_. I love you too much to ever even think of saying something that seems so final."

Before Blaine could say anything, Kurt's mouth was on his, tongue slipping out to caress his own. He let out a whimper as he brought up his hands to Kurt's shoulders. He gripped them tightly as he shifted his body and moved his legs so that he was straddling his boyfriend's lap, knees bent against the carpet, bringing their bare chests closer as the kiss deepened. He could feel Kurt half-hard beneath his thigh, and knew exactly what he needed.

Still sucking on Kurt's lower lip he lifted himself slightly before slowly lowering himself – still open and ready – back onto his boyfriend's erection, which grew fully hard inside him immediately. Kurt gasped and pulled back, effectively breaking the kiss. Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt looking up at him.

"Blaine-"

"_Please_."

A hand reached up and cupped his face. A soft finger brushed across his cheek as he leaned automatically into the touch, desperately seeking out the connection.

"Okay."

And then they were moving, a tangle of limbs on the carpet. Pleasure was sent coursing throughout their bodies as they rolled their hips gently against one another, eyes locked as their bodies built up a slow, undulating rhythm. Kurt's hands found their way to Blaine's hips, gripping them tightly as Blaine began to lift himself higher. In his position, Kurt could only rock gently, not having the right leverage to both keep himself upright and still thrust deeply into Blaine. But he didn't want change his position, not while this one kept him as close to Blaine as physically possible.

So Blaine began to lift himself on Kurt's dick, and then lower himself carefully, taking care to take in every spark of pleasure the movement sent through him straight to his own cock, from which pre-cum was already leaking. It wasn't like before – when he had tried to make it fast and as rough as possibly, driving Kurt deeper into him with every thrust. No, this time was much more intimate, with slow downward movements that drew Kurt deeper into him, their bodies pressing close together before Blaine drew them apart again. Then Kurt was gasping beneath him, soft moans escaping from the back of his throat as his clutched tighter at Blaine's hips after he twisted his hips on a particular downward thrust.

And then Kurt shifted and when Blaine came down again, there was a burst of pleasure so intense that it left him his leg muscles shaking and his fingers digging into Kurt's shoulders as a noise somewhere between a whimper and a whine escaped his mouth. After that, each time Blaine pressed down his prostrate was hit directly, bringing him nearer to his climax with each thrust downward onto Kurt. He felt the heat pooling in his belly, his muscles tightening as his movements became less rhythmic. He could feel Kurt tensing beneath him as well, his rocking movements beginning to stutter. He could see it in his eyes as well, which were blown with lust and desire.

And love.

"Kiss me," Blaine whispered hoarsely, his hips pausing with Kurt buried deep in him. His body screamed at him to keep moving, his hips twitching of their own accord.

But then Kurt's lips were pressing against his. Just his lips, warm against his own, tasting of something that could be described only as _Kurt_.

And with just that simple touch Blaine was coming, his orgasm ripping through him like a wildfire, his body shuddering as hot liquid spilled across his chest in a sticky mess. Pleasure like he had never experienced before set every nerve on fire until he was burning with it.

When he came back to himself, he was aware only of his shaking legs, his deep breathing, and soft kisses that were being pressed delicately against the curve of his neck. With a sigh he closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against Kurt's head. He could feel that Kurt had gone flaccid in him, and took it as a sign that he had reached his own orgasm while Blaine was burning through his.

And then he was aware of one more thing. Between each kiss Kurt was murmuring against his skin.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

Without hesitation Blaine grabbed Kurt's face in his hands and captured his lips in his own. Kurt whimpered softly, arms wrapping around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine pulled away dazedly. "I love you, too."

Kurt smiled up at him.

"We should get back to bed."

Blaine shook his head as he slid himself off Kurt – causing both of them to hiss due to oversensitivity – and pulled him down to lay next him on the carpet. "No, I want to stay here. Besides, I don't think my legs will support me."

Kurt nodded, reached up with one hand to pull the blanket off the bed and then draping it over both of them. Blaine laid his head on Kurt's chest, resting his hand on his abdomen. Kurt's arm draped around his waist, pulling him closer, as he brought the other up to entangle his fingers with Blaine's.

"So…tomorrow?" Blaine looked up at Kurt.

Kurt smiled back down at him. "Is just like any other day for you and me."

Blaine had wanted the night before Kurt's graduation to be special. He had wanted to give Kurt a night he would never forget. As it turns out, he didn't have to. Because why remember one single night when there will be many more just like it?


End file.
